This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and which is not necessarily prior art.
Compressors may include a scroll member secured to a bearing housing by a fastener. A sleeve guide may extend through the scroll member, receiving the fastener and defining a guide for axial displacement of the scroll member during operation. However, rotation of the fastener during assembly may result in rotation of the sleeve guide and camming of the sleeve guide against the scroll member.